titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilty Gear Cross Tag Battle
Guilty Gear Cross Tag Battle is a fighting game from Guilty Gear series, the game like BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle combines franchises to fight against each other, 4 franchises joins the fray: Guilty Gear, Dragon Ball FighterZ, Fire Emblem and RWBY. Plot Short time after the events of BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, a renown scientist from Red Ribbon nicknamed Android 21 managed to got the remains of the Cross-Dimensional Observation System No.XX (Or System XX to abbreviate) to create Clones of the fighters from 4 worlds, That Man and his henchmens looked for her and offers her to join forces with them, then Validar and Cinder's Faction joined them once the both of them traveled to the other two worlds. A Multiversal Mayhem Tournament has been opened in "Neo Another World", many evil purposes are set into one big group formed by the villains of the four worlds, will they defeat That Man & co.?. Characters Guilty Gear * Sol Badguy * Ky Kiske * Sin Kiske * May * Millia Rage * Faust * Zato-1 (DLC Pack 1) * Baiken (DLC Pack 3) * Axl Low (DLC Pack 4) * Slayer (DLC Pack 5) * Venom (DLC Pack 6) * Dizzy (DLC Pack 2) * Ramlethal Valentine * Jack-O' Valentine * I-No * Raven Dragon Ball FighterZ * Son Goku * Vegeta * Son Gohan * Trunks * Piccolo (DLC Pack 1) * Android 18 (DLC Pack 4) * Majin Boo (DLC Pack 3) * Bills (DLC Pack 6) * Frieza (DLC Pack 5) * Broly (DLC Pack 2) * Goku Black * Android 21 Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum * Chrom * Lucina * Xander * Ryoma * Marth (DLC Pack 1) * Roy (DLC Pack 3) * Lyn (DLC Pack 2) * Ike (DLC Pack 4) * Tiki * Tharja (DLC Pack 5) * Camilla (DLC Pack 6) * Validar * Robin (DLC Pack 7) RWBY * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Pyrrha Nikos * Qrow Branwen (DLC Pack 1) * Sun Wukong (DLC Pack 2) * Adam Taurus (DLC Pack 3) * Cinder Fall * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Pyrrha Nikos * Qrow Branwen (DLC Pack 1) * Sun Wukong (DLC Pack 2) * Adam Taurus (DLC Pack 3) * Cinder Fall Final Bosses * Justice from Guilty Gear (True Final Boss) * Zamasu from Dragon Ball FighterZ (Alternative Final Boss) * Grima from Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Alternative Final Boss) Hyperdimension Neptunia (Third Party) * Purple Heart (DLC) * Iris Heart (DLC) Others (Non-Playables) Stages Guilty Gear * Down Town * Colony * Neo New York * Heavens Edge * Japan * May Ship II * Ogre Valley * Villa Vampir * Dragonica Falls * Arena * Edinburgh MagicaPolis Dragon Ball FighterZ * World Tournament's Arena * Planet Namek * Islands * West City (Destroyed) * Sacred World of the Kai Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum * Arena Ferox * Coliseum * Halidom of Ylisse * Final Arena RWBY * Beacon Academy Original * Training Stage * Clonation Room * Multiverse Unification Zone Modes Story Mode Episode Guilty Gear * Prologue: Sol vs Clone Sol Episode Dragon Ball FighterZEdit * Episode Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum * Episode RWBY * Cross Tag Battle Versus Tournament Online Options Voice Actors Japanese * Jouji Nakata - Sol Badguy * Takeshi Kusao - Ky Kiske * Issei Miyazaki - Sin Kiske * Yuuko Sumitomo - Millia Rage * Takashi Kondou - Faust * Mayumi Asano - Baiken * Kazue Fujita - Dizzy * Megumi Han - Ramlethal Valentine * Hiromi Igarashi - Jack-O' Valentine * Kikuko Inoue - I-No * Satomi Koorogi - May * Keiichi Nanba - Axl Low * Takaya Hashi - Slayer * Hiroki Yasumoto - Raven * Masako Nozawa - Goku, Gohan, Goku Black * Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta * Toshio Furukawa - Piccolo * Takeshi Kusao - Trunks * Miki Itou - Android 18 * Shigeru Nakahara - Android 17 * Kozo Shioya - Majin Boo * Toru Furuya - Yamcha * Kōichi Yamadera - Bills * Masakazu Morita - Whis * Hōko Kuwashima - Android 21 * Norio Wakamoto - Cell * Bin Shimada - Broly * Tomokazu Sugita - Chrom * Yu Kobayashi - Lucina * Katsuyuki Konishi - Xander * Yuichi Nakamura - Ryoma, Adam * Makiko Ohmoto - Lyn * Hikaru Midorikawa - Marth * Ikue Ōtani - Tiki * Takehito Koyasu - Validar * Yuuki Takada - Tharja * Hagi Michihiko - Ike * Miyuki Sawashiro - Camilla * Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose * Yōko Hikasa - Weiss Schnee * Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna * Ami Koshimizu - Yang Xiao Long * Marina Inoue - Emerald Sustrai * Shinichiro Miki - Roman Torchwick * Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall * Hiroaki Hirata - Qrow Branwen * Megumi Toyoguchi - Pyrrha Nikos * Tomoaki Maeno - Sun Wukong English * David Forseth - Sol Badguy * Sam Riegel - Ky Kiske * Lucien Dodge - Sin Kiske * Tara Platt - Millia Rage, I-No * Kaiji Tang - Faust * Amy Lucas - Dizzy * Erin Fitzgerald - Ramlethal Valentine * Eden Riegel - May * Liam O'Brien - Axl Low * J.B. Blanc - Slayer * Jamieson Price - Raven * Matthew Mercer - Zato-1 * Sean Schemmel - Goku, Goku Black * Christopher Sabat - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha * Kyle Hebert - Gohan, Validar * Eric Vale - Trunks * Meredith McCoy - Android 18 * Chuck Huber - Android 17 * Josh Martin - Majin Boo * Jason Douglas - Bills * Ian Sinclair - Whis * Jeannie Tirado - Android 21 * Dameon Clarke - Cell * Matthew Mercer - Chrom, Ryoma, Zato-1 * Laura Bailey - Lucina * David Stanbra - Xander * Wendee Lee - Lyn * Yuri Lowenthal - Marth * Mela Lee - Tiki * Stephanie Sheh - Tharja * Ray Chase - Roy * Jason Adkins - Ike * Paula Tiso - Camilla * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose * Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee * Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna * Barbara Dunkleman - Yang Xiao Long * Katie Newville - Emerald Sustrai * Gray G. Haddock - Roman Torchwick * Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall * Vic Mignogna - Qrow Branwen, Broly * Jen Brown - Pyrrha Nikos * Michael Jones - Sun Wukong * Garrett Hunter - Adam Taur Category:Titmouse TV Games Category:Titmouse TV Shopzone.com